Carrying On The Name
by Skrillexia
Summary: Kratos' dream was to become a Weapons Specialist, to make his Carrier proud, to carry on his name.


**Author's note**: Here's another brand new story, it's completely stand-alone and you'll see why when you read it =)

Kratos, Zeus, Snowbird and Windstorm belong to me.

Kratos toddled down the hallway to his Carrier's Workshop, he was a year old now and was a quiet Sparkling, but he cared about his family. He toddled into his Carrier's Workshop and chirped "**Carrier**" he said.

Ironhide looked up and smiled "**Aw hey son**" he greeted and picked him up "**you ok?**"

The Sparkling chirped and nodded "**Uh huh**" he replied and looked at the pistol on his Carrier's desk "**what that?**"

"**That's a pistol**" 'Hide replied softly "**it's nearly done but I need a break anyway**"

Kratos tweeted and nodded, he looked at his Carrier's pistol and thought something over, would he be able to become a Weapons Specialist like his Carrier? It was a dream of his to become one "**Carrier?**" he asked.

"**Hm?**"

"**Um...will I be able to become a Weapons Specialist when I grow up?**" the Sparkling asked and chirped.

Ironhide smiled and nodded "**Of course you will, you have that passion for weapons**" he replied softly "**you have the potential to become one**"

Kratos chirped and smiled "**Will I be good Weapons Specialist?**" he asked.

"**No, you'll be a great Weapons Specialist, I believe you have what it takes to become one when you're old enough**" 'Hide replied softly.

The Sparkling tweeted and smiled.

"**I can imagine it, you all grown up and proud owner of my cannons**" Ironhide said softly and smiled fondly.

Kratos was surprised "**Y-You give me your cannons?**" he asked.

'Hide smiled and nodded "**These have won us many battles in my time and I want you to have them when you do become a Weapons Specialist**" he replied softly.

The Sparkling couldn't believe it and smiled.

"**I'm an old mech son, and I may not be here when you do achieve your goal, but I don't want you to be sad**" Ironhide said softly "**I want you to look up at the sky, and if you see the brightest star that's me, looking down on you from the Well of AllSparks with pride**"

Kratos sniffed and hugged his Carrier "**I promise Carrier**" he replied and smiled "**I won't be sad, I love you Carrier**"

'Hide hugged his son warmly and had to hold back tears of his own "**I love you too son**" he replied softly "**you carry on my name, never give up on your dreams**"

The Sparkling sniffed and nodded "**I promise**" he replied and tweeted.

_Years later..._

Kratos walked out of the base and looked up at the starry sky, he looked at his forearms where his Carrier's cannons were nestled, he did it. He was now a Weapons Specialist, he had fulfilled his dream and kept his Carrier's promise to carry on his name, he was a fully grown mech now with a scar on the right side of his face. He was a quiet but caring mech and would do anything to protect his family, that was what his Carrier had always done.

Zeus walked out to him, he was now the leader of the Autobots and was two feet taller than his nephew, he had his Sire's cannons on his forearms "**Kratos**" he greeted softly, he sounded just like his Sire.

The black mech smiled "**Hey uncle**" he replied softly and looked up at the sky "**it's a beautiful night**"

The blue and red mech smiled and nodded "**It is**" he replied softly.

Windstorm, Snowbird and Bumblebee walked out to join the two mechs, 'Bird was now a fully grown femme and a Scout like Bumblebee, 'Wind was a fully grown mech too and was a trained Medic.

Zeus smiled when they joined them "**Hey**" he greeted.

"**Hi uncle Zeus**" Snowbird replied with a smile, she sounded like her late Carrier but had her Sire's accent.

"**It's a beautiful night**" Bee said with a smile.

Windstorm smiled and nodded "**Yes it is**" he replied softly.

Kratos smiled as he looked at one star in particular, it was the brightest star in the sky, it was his Carrier.

Zeus smiled softly "**He would be so proud of you Kratos**" he said softly.

The black mech smiled and sniffed a little "**I know**" he whispered.

The others smiled and they all joined hand as they looked at the brightest star that twinkled, Ironhide's star.

**The End**


End file.
